A display module comprises a display panel and a frame. The display panel is formed by cell alignment of an array substrate and a color film substrate. The array substrate comprises a central region (corresponding to a display region of the display panel) and a peripheral wiring region (corresponding to a non-display region of the display panel). The central region comprises gate lines and data lines made in crossed arrangement, and thin film transistors and pixel electrodes in the pixel region which is defined by the gate lines and the data lines. The peripheral wiring region comprises a gate drive chip connected to the gate lines and a source gate drive chip connected to the data lines.
With the rapid development of liquid crystal display technology and the constant improvement of people's living standards and aesthetic appeals, more and more attentions are paid to the appearance and the display effect of the display module. Currently, the appearance of the display module is generally rectangular structure, the gate lines and the data lines are made by linear wiring, thus the appearance structure is dull, and the response time of the edge region of the display area is slow.